stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:The doctor
Non-canon Wiki "...Non-canon Wiki, a wiki that I am finding increasingly frustrating..." what are you finding frustrating with the other wiki? --Sneg 12:06, 25 September 2006 (UTC) :There are a number of issues I find really annoying about the wiki. The thing that really bothers me is that we have no administrator coverage. The founder of the wiki has stated that he doesn't bother with the wiki as he is working on an encyclopedia for non-canon works elsewhere. We have been the subject of vandalism like any wiki, but no-one is able to clean it up, for instance we've had a picture of a bottom on the wiki for over a week. Plus no-one pays any attention to efforts to improve the look and style of the wiki, something which has been done well over here in recent days. After six months I'm just fed up. :Anyway, thanks for the welcome :-)--The Doctor 12:16, 25 September 2006 (UTC) ::Well, we're hoping to have this wiki be as good as Memory Alpha (if not better - gloat gloat). Thanks for coming over to the "Fan Side" :-) Looking forward to more of your work. --Sneg 12:32, 25 September 2006 (UTC) Best Destiny That's perfectly alright, Doc. It's an in-joke reference to Diane Carey's novel anyway (I can't be the only one to think of that), and because of that, I hesitated to add it to the "Open use" category. But certainly, feel free to use the title, or the idea in any way. Thanks for asking! :-) --TimPendragon 02:53, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Adding Ships Hey there... when you are adding ships, could you please do us a huge favour? Add a redirect to the name and the registry, i.e. USS Constant (NCC-10588) should have a USS Constant and NCC-10588 redirect back to the normal article. If there is more than one ship of the name, throw in a on the USS page and/or NCC page. It just keeps housekeeping (from what I understand) a lot tidier if you do. Thanks! --usscantabrian 20:01, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Ship Recognition Manual / Last Unicorn Games Hiya, Doctor! I was going Googling some ship names and NCC numbers to try and find info for those oh-so-many redlinked ships that are clogging up . I found a lot of articles on Memory Beta from LUG's , which is unlicensed just like The Fires of Armageddon sourcebook. I just realized that's probably wordier than it has to be. Anyway, I was wondering if we should import those ship articles from Memory Beta, and if you were aware of any further LUG (or other) data that needs to be relocated here? --TimPendragon 23:19, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :I feel your pain, believe me. He can make good and valuable contributions, but Mike has a habit of making a place unbearable. He kept pulling his passive-aggressive BS here, kept getting called on it. Eventually he got fed up with us not falling for his shenanigans and basically disappeared from here. I'm sorry similar things are transpiring on Memory Beta. :In any event, I'll check what links to the SRM page, and start copying the articles from MB. Thanks, Doc. I hope things get better over there. --TimPendragon 02:03, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Thanks very much ... for the fixes on Krotus and Thelian. That'll teach me to create entries while multitasking at the same time! My best to you and yours in this New Year! --RahadyanS 00:01, 23 January 2008 (UTC) USS Shepard question Let me check my books and I'll also ask AlexR, whose knowledge of Trek tech far exceeds mine. --RahadyanS 10:32, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :I suspect that I used two sources (both secondaries, sadly) for the NCC number for Shepard: memory beta and http://steve.pugh.net/fleet/oberth.html If the number has any more solid basis, it might be in blueprints that I don't have. Both of the plans that might be relevant that I do have are the Glenn class plans and the Strategic Design Oberth plans (neither of which has mention of ships beyond the titular ones). I'll dig further. --RahadyanS 13:41, 24 January 2008 (UTC) ::Here's the response from AlexR, quoted with permission: ::Actually, as I recall, the original listing of Gagarin-class scouts was concocted by myself and Steve Stein (of the USS Lagrange back in the '80s). We started from the reference in FASA's "Trek III" Sourcebook that gave an initial registry range for the class, and built from there, as well as assigning ships to those numbers. Our naming schema for those ships was "early Terran astronauts" and we filled in numbers from 630 up to about 650 or so. --RahadyanS 02:50, 28 January 2008 (UTC) :::That's great, thanks RahadyanS (-: --The Doctor 09:01, 28 January 2008 (UTC) NF source Okay, I wasn't aware of one of the stories was already on trekbbs, I just checked the main pages for external links and didn't go after individual episode articles. I'll change it now. – 09:26, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :No problem, it was after all a mistake on my part. – 13:51, 17 February 2008 (UTC)